


it's the pirate's life for me

by ozmissage



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/pseuds/ozmissage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They’re beyond borders and rules, beyond control.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the pirate's life for me

The first time Duke takes her out onto the ocean with the belly of the boat stuffed full of illicit goods, she feels it. They’re beyond borders and rules, beyond control. It’s freedom. Pure and undiluted---like nothing she’s ever felt before.

She kisses him under the stars and tastes the salty ocean spray on his lips.

“I want this,” she says, surprised by the greed in her voice. She’s been starving for this her entire life and she never even knew it.

“Are you really the bad girl type, Evi?” he asks, smiling at her like he thinks she’s just caught up in the moment, like the hunger will fade.

“I’m just like you.”

It’s simple and true, and she doesn’t know if it makes her bad, but it does make her happy.

“Huh,” there’s a hint of bemusement in his voice.

Evi kisses him again, pressing him against the railing, the cool air lifting her hair as Duke’s warm hands slide under her shirt.

She never looks back.


End file.
